


Only Those Whom I Could Not Save

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Goodbyes, Other, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: When she least expects it, Hermione has to say goodbye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Only Those Whom I Could Not Save

Mungo’s had been as busy as usual, and Hermione had been inundated with new patients. She had just finished with her last one on the list right as she overheard some Healers talking about someone in critical condition who had just been admitted. She heard that a man had been stabbed multiple times by an object that was most likely cursed as it wasn’t going to be easily healed. Then she heard the description: tall, underweight, long dark hair, and no name. An image of a person that she hadn’t seen in years immediately popped into her head. _It couldn’t be_. Nonetheless, Hermione ran toward the room number that she had heard them say he was in. She stopped in the doorway, frozen at the scene she saw. A group of Healers were standing over her former professor, but they soon stood back and shook their heads. They noticed her in the doorway and she recognized that awful look. The look that usually told her a patient was too far gone to be healed. It wasn’t one that she normally saw, and she especially didn’t want to see it now. She hadn’t seen Snape in years, and this was far from the idea that of which she had dreamed. She had always imagined bumping into him somewhere and seeing that he was doing well and was happy. She wanted so much for him, so much more than to be dying in St. Mungo’s with no way for her to help him.

“Her—mione,” he rasped, and she had only barely heard him, shocked at his use of her first name.

All the Healers shot her a look, understanding at once. In seconds, Hermione was by Snape’s side and holding his hand within her own. He looked at her, and she couldn’t identify what she felt. She was so torn between grief and anger that something else entirely came out,

“I’m so sorry. You deserved so much better.” She didn’t bother to hide the tears that spilled. She felt him give her hand a feeble squeeze as he took his last few breaths.

“It’ll be okay… I’m here.” She didn’t know what else to say. She had done this before, but with complete strangers. She knew what this man had been through, and he truly deserved so much more. There were not enough words to say, and nothing that could fully encompass the feeling of such deep loss. She looked into his eyes as he spoke,

“Thank you.” Looking more peaceful than Hermione had ever seen him, he exhaled. It was his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
